Battle Pages/Qrow vs. Clover vs. Tyrian
"Qrow vs. Clover vs. Tyrian" is a three-way battle that occurred in "With Friends Like These" where Qrow Branwen, Clover Ebi and Tyrian Callows all fight in the Solitas Tundra. Preceding Events Following the events of Ruby Rose's announcement to her allies that Ironwood is planning to abandon Mantle and of Salem's advance, Clover receives a wanted notice on his Scroll. Due to Qrow being listed in the notice along with Ruby's Group, Clover reluctantly prepares to arrest Qrow, calmly explaining he's been asked to "bring him in." Robyn stands up, enraged at Clover for following Ironwood's plans. Clover asks her to stand down, only for a small fight to break out between Robyn and Clover, Qrow joining in to help the former. During the fight, Tyrian is broken free from his seat, incapacitating the Manta's pilots and crashing the ship. After the crash, Qrow finds Robyn knocked out; unconscious and need of medical assistance. Clover appears, asking Qrow to turn himself in so they can help Robyn. Qrow accuses Clover of attempting to manipulate him, Clover once again tells his friend they don't need to fight. Qrow brushes this off, and they charge at one another. As Qrow and Clover begin to fight, Tyrian wakes up from the crash. Still bound to his Gravity Bolas, Callows dislocates his right thumb in order to escape his bounds, then relocates it by pressuring it against the Manta's crashed hull. Tyrian leaves the crash to observe the fight. The Fight Qrow and Clover spin and swing their weapons, blocking and dodging each other’s strikes. Clover hooks Qrow’s scythe with his rod, pulls Qrow toward him, and punches him in the cheek. Qrow spins his scythe to slash at Clover multiple times, but Clover blocks with his rod. He then places the blade of his scythe behind Clover’s legs and pulls, and Clover jumps over it, only for Qrow to then kick him. Clover lands on his feet, sliding backward, and Tyrian approaches the fight from behind Qrow and comments the fight, which which catches Qrow's attention. Qrow charges toward Tyrian and swings his scythe at him three times, with Tyrian blocking the first two strikes and leaping into a backflip to dodge the third. When Qrow attempts to go after him, the hook from Clover’s rod latches onto Qrow’s scythe, and Clover pulls back, causing Qrow to turn toward him, lose balance and fall to one knee. Clover then charges forward and swings his weapon at him, but Qrow blocks. Qrow swings his scythe at Clover, who leaps into the air above him, swinging his rod, which Qrow blocks. Tyrian watches this and then grins, subtly nodding. Qrow slides backward, and Clover charges toward him, only for Tyrian’s tail to suddenly come up and block his fishing rod. Qrow, who was ready to block, looks surprised as he realizes that Tyrian is standing between him and Clover. Tyrian swings his weapon at Clover, who dodges the first attack and blocks the second. Tyrian then blocks an attack from Qrow and then swings his leg to kick Clover, who dodges. Qrow and Clover both swing their weapons at Tyrian, who blocks with both of his own. He then stands on his hands and deflects Clover’s rod with his foot before swinging his foot down in an attempt to kick Clover in the head. Immediately after, he brings his arm up to block another attack from Qrow. Clover leaps over Tyrian’s attempt to slash at his ankles, and Tyrian kicks him hard enough to send him flying. Clover flips in mid-air, landing on his feet and sliding backward. Qrow swings his scythe down at Tyrian, who jumps forward and stands on his hands to dodge it. Qrow pushes his scythe forward toward him, but Tyrian leaps into the air, flips over, lands on his feet and blocks another attack with his tail. He turns to face Qrow and leans back to dodge as Qrow swings his scythe upward at him. Challenging him,Qrow continues swinging his scythe at Tyrian, who continually leans out of the way of each swing. As Tyrian does, he suggests that they deal with Clover first. Tyrian glances over at Clover. Qrow charges in the direction of Tyrian and Clover, so Clover charges forward, sends out his fishing line, and hooks Qrow’s scythe. He leaps over Qrow and pulls on the line, making Qrow fall to his knees. Qrow stands up and jerks on his scythe, pulling it free of the fishing hook, and Clover throws a horseshoe, which Qrow blocks. Clover dashes forward, catches the horseshoe, pushes Qrow’s scythe aside with his rod and jabs him in the chest with the horseshoe. Clover then swings his rod at Qrow a couple more times, and Qrow blocks both strikes. Tyrian suddenly kicks Clover in the side of the head, knocking him aside and landing next to Qrow. He looks at Qrow with a grin, while Qrow looks back at him with a serious expression. Qrow charges toward Clover, and Tyrian laughs maniacally before following suit. The two then leap into the air. Qrow hops up, places his foot on Tyrian’s back, leaps off and kicks his sword toward Clover, who jumps back and dodges. He then lands on the ground, picks up his sword and swings at Clover, who continues to dodge. Tyrian moves over to Qrow, wraps his tail around Qrow’s waist and pivots himself around Qrow to swing his weapon at Clover, sending Qrow spinning off-balance while Clover blocks the attack. Clover swings his rod at Tyrian, who leaps into the air, while Qrow fires his gun at Clover, who is unable to block in time. Now behind Clover, Tyrian rushes over, leaps into the air, and spins, swinging his weapons at Clover, who turns and blocks with his rod. Clover dodges as Tyrian attempts to stab him in the face with his tail, which causes him to notice and thus dodge Qrow’s sword. While he is distracted, Tyrian kicks him in the side, and then Qrow punches him in the chest. Clover punches Qrow in the face, and while Qrow stumbles backward gripping his head, Tyrian jumps up and brings his weapons down toward Clover, who blocks with his rod. Tyrian kicks off from Clover, and Qrow takes the opportunity to slash Clover’s back with his sword. Tyrian moves toward Clover, who leaps and maneuvers in the air to simultaneously avoid Tyrian kicking at his feet and Qrow swinging his sword. Clover whips his fish hook at Qrow, then Tyrian, then Qrow again, but Qrow blocks and Tyrian dodges. Tyrian rushes toward Clover, only to be kicked away, and Qrow runs, leaps, and swings his sword down at Clover, who blocks. Clover dodges as Qrow swings his sword at him and then punches Qrow in the face. Clover then grabs Qrow’s arm and swings him over his shoulder, throwing him. Qrow bounces on his back and turns over to land on his feet, while Tyrian runs to be behind Qrow. As Qrow slides to a stop, Tyrian uses his tail to shove him toward Clover. Qrow uses the momentum and thrusts his sword toward Clover, who sidesteps and then dodges as Qrow swings his sword at him twice. Clover crouches down, hooks his fishing rod on Qrow’s ankle and pulls, knocking Qrow onto his back. He then lets the fishing line loose and uses it to swing Qrow through the air over him and slam him onto the ground. Tyrian repeatedly shoots Clover in the back, and then both Tyrian and Qrow charge toward Clover, who slips past Tyrian and grabs Tyrian’s braid. He hits Tyrian in the back of the head with his weapon, sending him stumbling forward. As Tyrian bends down and continues forward, Qrow swings his sword at Clover, who blocks it with his rod. Tyrian places his hand against Qrow’s pelvis and pushes, stopping his own momentum while causing Qrow to lose his balance. Tyrian turns to face Clover, while Qrow drops down and catches himself with his hands. As Tyrian charges forward, Clover sends his hook past him to hook onto the hole in Qrow’s sword. He swings his pole, jerking the sword from Qrow’s hands and sending it flying to stab into the ground. While the sword stabs into the ground, Clover steps back to avoid Tyrian kicking at his legs. Tyrian activates his Semblance and swipes at Clover, who barely manages to dodge. He then grabs onto Clover’s rod with his left hand while clawing at Clover’s face with his right. Clover swings his rod at Tyrian, who blocks and dodges. He then jumps at Tyrian, who puts his arms up to block, allowing Clover to kick off from his arms and land several feet away. Tyrian runs toward Clover, who sends his fishing line to wrap around Tyrian, binding his arms to his sides. Tyrian falls forward onto the ground and glares at him. Qrow gets to his feet, looking over at his sword and instead runs toward Clover. Watching this, Tyrian grins and chuckles. As Clover turns toward him, Qrow delivers a heavy punch to his gut, sending him tumbling across the ground and breaking his Aura. As Clover gets up Qrow calls him out and the two argue, allowing Tyrian to ram Harbinger through Clover's back. Aftermath After Clover is stabbed, Tyrian taunts Qrow, quipping that it doesn't look like Clover will survive. Qrow yells at Tyrian, promising he'll kill the Faunus, to which Tyrian retaliates by saying that Qrow killed Clover, tossing Harbinger to the floor, implying he's planning on framing Qrow for murder. Qrow throws a weak punch in Tyrian's direction, who avoids the attack with ease. A Manta flies overhead, and Tyrian gleefully flees, assuming the airship to be the authorities. Qrow kneels by Clover's side, promising that he will make sure Ironwood will take the fall. He turns to look at the sun rising in the morning. With his dying breath, Clover wishes him good luck. At his death, Qrow screams out in desperation. Image Gallery V7 12 00061.png V7 12 00062.png V7 12 00063.png V7 12 00064.png V7 12 00065.png V7 12 00066.png V7 12 00067.png V7 12 00068.png V7 12 00069.png V7 12 00070.png V7 12 00071.png V7 12 00072.png V7 12 00073.png V7 12 00074.png V7 12 00075.png V7 12 00076.png V7 12 00077.png V7 12 00078.png V7 12 00079.png V7 12 00080.png V7 12 00081.png V7 12 00082.png V7 12 00083.png V7 12 00084.png V7 12 00085.png V7 12 00086.png V7 12 00087.png V7 12 00088.png V7 12 00089.png V7 12 00090.png V7 12 00091.png V7 12 00092.png V7 12 00093.png V7 12 00094.png V7 12 00173.png V7 12 00174.png V7 12 00175.png V7 12 00176.png V7 12 00177.png V7 12 00178.png V7 12 00179.png V7 12 00180.png V7 12 00181.png V7 12 00182.png V7 12 00183.png V7 12 00184.png V7 12 00185.png V7 12 00186.png V7 12 00187.png V7 12 00188.png V7 12 00189.png V7 12 00190.png V7 12 00191.png V7 12 00192.png V7 12 00193.png V7 12 00194.png V7 12 00195.png V7 12 00196.png V7 12 00197.png V7 12 00198.png V7 12 00199.png V7 12 00200.png V7 12 00201.png V7 12 00202.png V7 12 00203.png V7 12 00204.png V7 12 00205.png V7 12 00206.png V7 12 00207.png V7 12 00208.png V7 12 00209.png V7 12 00210.png V7 12 00211.png V7 12 00212.png V7 12 00213.png V7 12 00214.png V7 12 00215.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 7